It is an object of the present disclosure to improve safety and stability when towing. The device of the present disclosure would provide safety, control, and peace of mind to concerned motorists. Instead of experiencing shifting to one side of a towed trailer, the device of the present disclosure would restrict movement to avoid possible jackknifing of a trailer. The device of the present disclosure would promote a high level of towing safety so costly truck damage may be avoided while also reducing dangers to other motorists.
The device of the present disclosure will further keep insurance costs low and provide peace of mind for safety-conscious trailer owners. Additionally, the device of the present disclosure would be very strong, reliable, affordable, and adaptable to different trailers.